


Snow White

by rdpaige



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, basically Bepo and Law fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdpaige/pseuds/rdpaige
Summary: For a long time after that horrible day he hated the snow. He hated the aches and pains that the cold brought back and he hated all of the memories tainting what was supposed to be pure.





	

For a long time after that horrible day he hated the snow. He hated the aches that the cold brought back and he hated all of the memories tainting what was supposed to be pure. Snow was the brightest white he'd ever seen outside of Flevance, probably the closest the world would ever get to looking like the White City.

He hated that color now. He avoided it like the plague, practically fleeing the North Blue and heading into the Grand Line to escape. He stuck to Summer Islands, wanting nothing to do with the damnable substance. As a result, within two years, his vitiligo was all but gone.

Then he met Bepo. Just a cub, the polar bear Mink had left the New World to become a pirate, but ended up as a pet instead. His captors made the poor decision to attack Law's temporary home and Law came across him while looting the vessel.

"Are you gonna make me into a coat to match your hat?"

Weird things happened in the Grand Line, so Law took the talking bear in stride. "No, your fur isn't white enough."

To his surprise, the bear looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

Law didn't do heart-to-hearts, so he didn't comment. "Your crew is dead. You can help me or I can send you to join them."

The bear had brightened and Law found himself with a new companion that was eager to please and they left the Summer Island behind on the appropriated vessel. After introducing himself, Bepo didn't really speak much and Law quickly grew accustomed to the companionable silences. He'd planned to send him off at the next island, but the bear proved to be an excellent navigator, easily guiding them through the treacherous waters of the Grand Line. Throwing him away would have been a waste and Law couldn't afford to be wasteful.

A month and five islands under their collective belt later, Law asked, "How would you like to join my crew, Bepo?"

Bepo looked at him like he'd offered him the One Piece. "I would like that very much! Captain!"

Law nodded, trying not to smile at the bear's enthusiasm. "Then you are my First Mate."

The bear saluted sharply. "Aye, aye, Senchō!"

That had been that.

-  
-  
-  
-

Law looked at his First Mate, now over seven feet tall and nearly 500 pounds. The bear was talking animatedly with Jean Bart and Chloe over something they'd picked up on the sonar and he noticed how bright his fur looked, contrasting with the black coveralls they'd made the uniform while he was away. After the hell on Punk Hazard, an entire miserable year amongst that disgusting snow, he'd thought the color would irritate him. It certainly had then and because of that irrationality, he'd distanced himself from his crew when they reunited on Zou, not wanting to take it out on the sensitive bear.

As he watched him now, though, all he felt was warm contentment in his heart. He was home.

Bepo looked down at him as Law slipped between him and the machine, embracing him. His hat fell to the floor as he buried his face in the dark coveralls. "Captain?" He asked in confusion.

Law couldn't believe it. So many years burning with rage, plotting and scheming, struggling to hide his growing fear as every passing day cemented the knowledge that someday he would face his uncle in deadly combat…knowing...

-  
-  
-  
-

On the burning half of Punk Hazard, Law stood on the shore and tore off half of Bepo's vivre card as his crew watched anxiously. "You need to reach Zou within the week. There you will establish your networks and keep me informed. I'll be calling every two weeks to report, so keep an eye on the Den Den Mushi."

"How long will you be gone, Captain?" Bepo asked as he took back his half of the card.

"As long as is necessary." He replied shortly. "Nekomamushi-ya will provide you shelter in Whale Forest. Do not let news of your whereabouts get out. This is important." He gave them all a severe look that had them saluting sharply.

God, if it all went according to plan, he'd never see them again…

"Bepo, don't lose your vivre card, this is the only way I'll be able to find you all." He told the bear.

"Why'd you make one for him and not you, Senchō?" Shachi asked in confusion.

I don't want you to watch it burn to nothing. "I can't risk it giving away my location if someone steals yours." It was a bit cruel reminding them of the time they lost Penguin to the slave traders, but if they couldn't keep an eye on a human, what was a tiny slip of paper?

Despite his rather vague response, the message got across and all but Penguin looked away in shame. No one asked anymore questions.

"Go. I'm trusting you all." He said to raise their spirits and they gave him determined affirmations before heading back into the ship.

All except Bepo, who was looking at him with a heartbroken expression. He knew Law too well. Dammit.

Law didn't bother with a lie. He was caught out anyway. "You're in charge, Bepo. Take care of them. I'm trusting you."

Bepo hugged him tightly and Law hugged him back, trying to give him the strength to obey. There were no heartfelt words or expressions of love. It was all there in the hug and when Bepo finally pulled away, he left without looking back.

Law was glad. Human eyes wouldn't have caught the shine of tears as the heavy doors closed, but Bepo's would have and his resolve would have crumbled like dust. Watching the ship sink below the water, he felt numbness starting to creep up on him and he turned to face the first nail in his coffin.

-  
-  
-  
-

He hugged Bepo tighter, tears burning his eyes as heavy paws settled on his back. "Just…don't move…just for a bit..."

The fur hidden by the black coveralls shifted as Bepo bristled slightly in surprise, but when he spoke, his voice was warm, giving away his smile.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart by ladynorthstar on tumblr. It was so cute. I wish I knew the URL


End file.
